


An Unfamiliar Tongue

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma/Regina smut—DIRTY TALK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfamiliar Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of Readers' Choice IV. Word count is the exact number of Tumblr followers I had when it was finished.
> 
> Full Prompt: Emma/Regina smut—DIRTY TALK. Like the best you’ve got, holy shit, dirty-talking-Olympics
> 
> So, I already did a super dirty talk fic that became Making Amends, and so I was trying to figure out how to differentiate, and I came up with a dirtytalk story that is otherwise 100% vanilla. It is also 100% man-mention (mantion?) free.

The first time Emma and Regina had sex, it was certainly intense and highly enjoyable, but it was also tentative and rather sweet, a matter of bodies meeting, exploring, worshiping.

It was therefore not until the second encounter a few days later that the blonde panted, “Yes, Regina, fuck! I love the way you lick my pussy.” The queen blinked, startled. She had only the barest knowledge of such language, as it was something that a commoner would have experienced a severe punishment for using in front of a noblewoman. With Storybrooke’s magical isolation from this world, the outside culture had seeped in only in the past few years since Emma’s arrival, and the use of such words openly as happened in so much film and television was still very strange to her.

And yet, amid the shock and not a little horror was a frisson of excitement that Regina felt _everywhere_ , and she was moaning against the slick flesh in her mouth and flicking, licking, lapping faster without even making a conscious decision.

“Fuck, yes, so good. Eat me, just like that!” the savior gasped, rocking her hips up to meet her tongue, and the queen did, working her up higher and higher, feeling the blonde’s body twitch and shudder and tense until she had a spectacular orgasm, if Regina did say so herself.

In hindsight, it probably should not have surprised her that she couldn’t hold back her moan when Emma promised some time later that she was “Gonna fuck you so deep.”

“Mm, you like that?” the blonde pushed. “You like when I fill you up with my fingers and you can feel me everywhere?”

The older woman did not know why this was affecting her so much, but her “Yes” was mostly shudder.

Realization flashed across the savior’s face and she gave a satisfied hum. “It turns you on when I talk dirty, doesn’t it?”

“Dirty?” Regina didn’t understand the term, though she could probably have puzzled it through from context if Emma’s fingers weren’t teasing her, stroking at her opening but not pushing inside where she wanted them.

“Explicit,” the blonde explained, her voice low and intense. “When I tell you how much I like your fingers in my pussy. When I explain to you how much I love sucking your clit.”

“Oh god,” Regina moaned helplessly, feeling her body twitch with desire.

“Oh you _do_.” The savior’s tone was nearly giddy. “Tell me what you want,” she insisted, pulling away completely, leaving the queen aching to be touched.

“Emma,” she pleaded. She couldn’t possibly. It was too crass, too classless. Certainly they had communicated during sex, but not with this unfamiliar and entirely too direct language of acts and body parts Emma was coaxing her toward.

But the blonde looked at her with such hunger as she insisted, “Tell me,” that the queen found herself nearly whispering, “Your tongue.”

“Where?” the savior prodded. “Come on, babe. You can do it. Dirty talk is _so_ hot.”

“On my clitoris,” she almost whispered, feeling herself blushing furiously.

“That’s a start,” Emma encouraged, pressing a sweet kiss against the older woman’s hipbone as she settled on her belly between her legs.  “Now be a good girl and let me make you come.” Oh god, her words had Regina on fire as much as her hot breath in the instant before her mouth made contact.

The blonde licked wide around before giving the requested stroke to the queen’s most sensitive place. After a few soft licks, she pulled away to moan, “You feel so good in my mouth,” and Regina knew she was being explicit at every opportunity now that she knew how it affected her, and that deliberate appeal to her desire made the experience much more intense. Rather than putting her mouth back immediately, the savior seemed to get distracted looking at her for interminable moments. “Fuck, baby your pussy is gorgeous. So wet and open. Your clit so swollen and eager. I’m so hungry for you.”

“God, Emma, lick me,” the older woman pleaded.

“How?” the blonde teased, and this prodding was going to drive her out of her mind in the best way.

“Flutter your tongue on my clit,” Regina said in a rush, and felt herself get impossibly wetter. Emboldened by how much this was affecting her, she added, “And then push it inside me.”

“Mm,” the savior hummed. “Yes. So good to fuck you with my tongue. And my nose rubbing your clit.”

“Emma,” she groaned, because talking about sex acts rather than doing them was quickly becoming less pleasant. When a blonde eyebrow arched she realized that was completely deliberate, and if that was how the blonde wanted to play it the queen was not about to back down. Rolling her hips, she purred, “Look how ready I am. Don’t you want to taste me?”

The savior’s breath caught. “Unless you want me to take care of it myself,” the older woman taunted, all faux innocence. Her fingertips made it almost all the way to her sex before Emma growled and gripped her wrist to stop her. Her mouth was on the queen’s cunt in the next instant, her tongue running eagerly everywhere, moaning with desire.

“Yes!” she hissed. “Show me how much you want to tongue me.” The blonde was ravenous, fluttering against the queen’s clit and then pressing her tongue inside precisely as requested. After a few moments of this Emma began lapping with deliberate noise, sucking hungrily at Regina, and she felt herself spiraling up quickly.

And then Emma visibly brought herself under control, continuing steady strokes of her tongue but no longer attempting to drown in the queen’s cunt.  That would not do.

“Emma,” the older woman purred. “I need your fingers.” She could actually _feel_ the blonde gasp against her. “Fill me up. Stretch me.” She hesitated slightly, then took a deep breath. She could do this. “ _Fuck_ me.”

The effort it took to utter the word was immediately repaid and then some, Emma’s moan vibrating deliciously through the queen’s body. The savior was shifting to get her fingers into place in the next moment and pressing two of them inside. She flexed in and out steadily, licking at her, and it certainly felt incredible, but it was not quite as ravenous as she knew the blonde could be.  

“Emma,” she hummed, knowing it was a little breathy but not quite caring. “Fuck me harder. _Take_ me. Can’t you feel how hungry my cunt is for you?” She clenched her muscles around the savior’s fingers.

“So hungry,” the blonde murmured agreement against her sex, and in the next second she pulled out and pressed back inside with a third finger.

“Yes!” Regina gasped. And “Yes! Yes! Yes” was all she could say. She was so wonderfully full of Emma’s fingers, and the savior pumped in and out fast and hard. At the same time, the blonde sucked continuously on her clit with little intermittent swirls of her tongue. Her hips moved frantically to meet the blonde’s touch, and this was so good, so good, and she was going to come so hard-

Then Emma was curling her fingers against a spot inside her that the queen had no idea even existed, and the orgasm flashed through her, white hot.

In the aftermath Regina was delirious, feeling the sweat drying on her body as she trembled violently, unable to control her limbs, she was so spent. When she finally rolled her eyes down out of the back of her head, she saw Emma looking at her with a giddy smile on her face.

“See, I told you it was hot. Now let me tell you about how much I want your pussy smeared all over me.”


End file.
